One Night Strand
by Blackcat69
Summary: Surrounded in a cocoon of warmth and intoxicated by his unique scent, she feels her walls crumble.


**One Night Strand.**

Flack/Aiden. CSI: NY. Romance. 808 words. PG.  
_Surrounded in a cocoon of warmth and intoxicated by his unique scent, she feels her walls crumble._

* * *

She should never have said yes. She should have just taken the subway. Why, oh why, had she let _him_ give her a ride home?

It isn't her fault… not really. It is cold and snowing; his convincing tone and those '_oh so gorgeous baby-blue eyes_' hadn't helped her cause either.

She wonders why she even likes this cocky detective. She believes it is the leather jacket, mainly. She was always a sucker for those '_bad boy_' types. A deeper part of her knows it is because her father had also worn a leather jacket. She wonders if, subconsciously, the feelings of comfort and safety could then tie into the façade of the leather jacket, as it had done with her father.

At first she had seen him as just another cop who was trying to follow his predecessor's footsteps—mainly his father and older brother. Never really paying any attention to him at crime scenes, she had done her work and gotten back to the lab to analyze it. No dilly-dallying.

It isn't her job to converse and play nice with the attending cops that arrive on scene beforehand to make sure the area is clear and safe. That is mainly her partner, Danny Messer's job. Danny is the one that talks sports and makes weekend plans with them.

Since she had never really had any interaction with Flack before, she had been surprised that her boss had assigned him on a case with her and not her partner. Nevertheless, he was very funny and annoyingly attractive. But even with his smoldering good looks and clear blue eyes, he was trouble…and what Aiden Burn did not need right now was trouble.

Jolting back to the present, she sees snow. Snow in New York City, isn't the best combination in the world. She proves it now; stranded in the snow with the man that she can't admit her deep feelings for. She was never one to share her innermost feelings with anyone, especially the object of her affections; perhaps it was a deep rooted fear of rejection.

Oh, yeah. Aiden Burn is in deep trouble.

* * *

Why did he do it? Well, he hadn't known that they would become stranded in the snow, with no possible way of getting rescued anytime soon. He had only wanted to see her. The time that they had spent on their last case hadn't been enough for him.

He loves her sarcastic sense of humor and that playful smirk that says '_I know something you don't_'. He'd thought he was clever when he said he knew what _benzosothyzolone_ meant. He'd gotten a smile out of her at least; and that was what he craved.

Looking back, the memory brings a smile to his face. If only there wasn't a New York blizzard this night, he might have been able to ask her out. To examine these feelings of joy and recklessness she is bringing out in him.

There is no use in berating himself about it now; all is said and done. If this one thing had to have happened, he is damn sure glad it is _her_ that is stranded with him.

Detective Flack knows he is in trouble, and he doesn't care.

* * *

Cell phones don't work. There's not enough gas to keep the car warm. She wishes she had a blanket or something else to keep her warm.

_There's always that other option available to me… but no_, she thinks, _I won't. It is bad enough to be stuck with him. I can't do something that could potentially show him how I feel._

So she sits and she shivers. But, to her surprise, he offers her his leather jacket, demonstrating that he is the kind of gentleman that his mother raised him to be. She gives him a suspicious look, but finds nothing hidden in his gaze and accepts the offer with a hesitant '_thank you_'.

She is pleasantly surprised to find that the jacket smells of him. She wishes she could have the jacket always. Surrounded in a cocoon of warmth and intoxicated by his unique scent, she feels her walls beginning to crumble.

Longing for more warmth, eyes heavy with overdue sleep, she scoots closer until she finds purchase. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and whispers in her ear that everything will be alright and they will be rescued soon.

She yearns to believe him, and she trusts him enough to fall asleep in his arms. When she awakes, she knows that she will never need to fear again. For she has _him_, forever.

* * *

He wonders how he got to where he is now. A loving wife and a warm home.

He supposes it all started that one night, when they were stranded.


End file.
